This invention relates to a storage system for a support mat and, in particular, to a storage system for facilitating the storage of a support mat used, for example, to stabilize and support load-lifting apparatus.
Load-lifting apparatus, such as, for example, cranes, motorized work vehicles, excavating equipment, and the like (hereinafter referred to as “cranes”), have been used for many years to lift heavy loads. Typically, cranes can be used to lift and move heavy work equipment and supplies from one location to another at the work site, to move filler material, such as gravel, from a central supply to a surface area being treated, and to perform other similar load-lifting functions.
Generally, the cranes are driven to the work site under their own power, or are moved or towed to the work site by a separate vehicle. When performing heavy load-lifting operations at the work site, the cranes are located on terrain or ground, which may be rough, uneven or soft (all hereinafter referred to as “rough terrain”). Where the cranes are located on rough terrain, stabilization of the cranes is necessary before any heavy load-lifting efforts can be initiated, because of concerns of the crane tipping over.
In an effort to provide some measure of stabilization, a crane may be equipped with a plurality of beams, which function as outriggers. The beams are movably assembled with a body of the crane, and are extendable from the body but are retained therewith. When the crane is not being used in a load-lifting operation, the beams are retracted and stored within the body of the crane. In addition, a support pad is movably attached to an outboard end of each of the beams, and is also retained with the crane.
When the crane is to be used for a load-lifting operation, the crane is positioned at a desired location on the rough terrain. Thereafter, the stored outrigger beams are moved outward from the body of the crane to the extent that an inboard end of each of the beams remains supported within the body, and the outboard end of each of the beams is positioned at a prescribed crane-stabilizing location spaced from the crane and over the rough terrain.
Each of the support pads, which remain movably attached to the outboard end of the respective beam, is then moved into engagement with the rough terrain to provide stabilizing support of the crane during the load-lifting operation to preclude the crane from tipping one way or another, or perhaps tipping over.
Frequently, the size, weight and/or shape of the pads, which are at all times movably attached to the crane, are not sufficient to safely stabilize the crane on the rough terrain. In such instances, separate support mats, which are independent of the crane, and which are typically larger than the pads, are placed on the rough terrain at the locations where the pads would normally be placed. Thereafter, each of the pads is moved in a normal manner toward the previously placed mats, with each of pads coming to rest on the respective mat. This arrangement provides a safer and more stabilizing support for the crane compared to the support attained when only the pads are placed in direct contact with the rough terrain.
Because of the size, weight and shape of the support mats, the mats are usually transferred from a first work site, or a mat-storage location, to a second work site in a vehicle separate from the crane. Frequently, the mats and the cranes arrive at the second work site at different times, which results in unwanted and costly delays in setting up and stabilizing the cranes at the second work site.
In addition, when used, the mats must be precisely located on the terrain for engagement with the pads. The precise placement of the mats on the rough terrain requires special handling of the mats. In addition, the mats must be properly aligned for accurate placement of the pads on the respective mats. The placement and alignment of the mats involves considerable preparation time, thereby adding to the ultimate cost and time for the project associated with the planned load-lifting operation.
Even where it may be possible to store and transport the support mats on the crane when the crane is transferred from a first work site to a second work site, the mats would have to be secured in a stored location on the crane during the transfer of the crane. Upon arrival of the crane at the second work site, each of the mats would be detached from the stored location on the crane, and then completely removed from the crane, lifted, manipulated, aligned and placed in the prescribed location on the rough terrain at the second work site. Again, considerable and costly preparation time would be required.
Therefore, there is a need for a storage system for supporting the mats with the crane to facilitate transfer of the mats with the crane, from one work site to another, and to expeditiously and economically place the mats precisely on the rough terrain for eventual accurate placement of the respective pads thereon.